criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unlocking The Truth
Unlocking The Truth 'is the third case featured in ''Criminal Case, being the third case in A Heavenly World, as well as the sixty-ninth case overall. It takes place in Europe as the third case of the region. This case is co-written by Doctor Bonnie. Plot As the team heads her to find out more about the Dead Writer's Society, Jaxon volunteers to go with Kassim and the player to find his boyfriend. While crossing the streets of Parinaita, they finally find Alex, covered in soot, saying that something just burst in flames in the Queen's room. The three put on gas masks and quickly rush over, discovering Queen Selena the II's ashy body, everything on the room is on fire. Jaxon discovered a key that was coincidentally not in flames like the rest of the room. He pushed a small button, quickly throwing it to the floor as it busted into flames. They quickly interrogate Ian Holmes, the British spy tasked with protecting the queen. He exclaimed that the Heavenly Guard is attacking London, so the Queen was forced to evacuate into the defective city of Parinaita. They also interrogate the other protector on scene, Helen James, crying, saying that she failed her mission on protecting the Queen. After Kassim and the player were talking about how uneasy it is to be standing in a city made by the Dead Writer's Society, he accidentally stepped on an uneven stone, suddenly opening a door nearby. Kassim tilted his head as he lead the player into a secret workshop, a bunch of key molds scattered around the tables. After trudging through the clutter, Kassim confirmed that the killer made the murder weapon here. The two collected enough evidence to suspect Chloe Dearing, the Queen's estranged daughter, and famous singer Michael Flames. While talking about the clues, they get a call from informant Evelyn, saying that Alex was painting the victim dying to a bunch of flames near the key shop. They quickly rush over and confront Alex, who said that the queen was a witch. He got angry that she ruined the city. He explained that he summoned Parinaita to hide resistance members from the Heavenly Guard, and now that the Queen entered, Parinaita is the Heavenly Guard's target. After calming Alex down, the team gathered enough evidence to incarcerate Michael as the murderer. Michael shook his head, denying the evidence, saying that no one was around when the victim died, even threatening to fight Kassim. After turning his simple threats down with stone-cold evidence, he sighed, saying that the victim's situation was a matter of life or death. He started to refer to other tyrannical kings, who would stay with their overrun cities and would continue fighting until they were captured or murdered. He spat on the ground, saying that Queen Selena was a coward and shouldn't have been a queen in the first place if she was scared. Michael shrugged and said that she was so blind to let a spy into her walls. When Kassim asked what he meant, he quickly pulled out a pistol in front of the duo, waving it around, moving a patch off his shirt, revealing he is an insider for the Heavenly Guard, and he finally caught two outlaws of the new Heavenly Order, asking them to get on the floor. After laughing and pointing the gun to Kassim's head, saying that he is going to have fun executing two rats for the Heavenly Leader, a gunshot goes off, resulting in Michael falling to the ground. Alex and Jaxon panted, saying that something was wrong after Kassim and the player weren't back. Alex placed the gun away, and took off the player and Kassim's cuffs, saying that he's ready to tell the player about the Dead Writer's Society. Before confronting and meeting Alex, Kassim realized that there is supposed to be a new queen that shall be quickly crowned before the United Kingdom ultimately falls into ruins. Abril, liking the rebellious teen, recommends to choose Chloe, her being the next of kin. After tirelessly convincing Chloe to become the new queen, she begrudgingly agrees, saying that she'll rule London and fight against the Heavenly Guard until the United Kingdom falls into ashes. With Jaxon, they speak to Alex about the history of the Dead Writer's Society. The Dead Writer's Society is made up of people who see the darkness under the shining sunlight, mostly through murder. At first, these writers wrote multiple case files in made-up series, consisting of murder with many twists and troubles. However, one day, the more prominent writers came together and went to France to confront an inventor named Olivier Crane who made their series a bunch of augmented realities, allowing them to summon the city with one simple throw of a holographic device. It is a one-time use, however, they were advised to use it wisely. Knowing how the world was slowly being taken over by the Heavenly Guard, Alex summoned Parinaita and allowed members of the resistance to rest here. After their conversation, they hear a bunch of screaming. They look outside and see people running away from the Heavenly Guard. Quickly, Alex pushes them down into the secret workshop and informs them to go, saying that he needs to save his city. Noticing Alex's pager, Jaxon takes the pager and plans on giving it back to him soon. After Xiang tinkers with it, he unlocks a message in a foreign language, which Arman confirmed it was German, one of the Dead Writer's Society members requesting escort out of Berlin. With confirmation to learn more, they head to Germany to help the member of the Dead Writer's Society, trying to gain trust of the team's new allies. Summary Victim * '''Queen Selena the II (engulfed in flames) Murder Weapon * Hot Key Killer * Michael Flames Suspects Profile * This suspect has access to the victim's room * This suspect eats Wensleydale cheese * This suspect knows the Parinaitan Tango Profile * This suspect has access to the victim's room * This suspect eats Wensleydale cheese Profile * This suspect has access to the victim's room * This suspect eats Wensleydale cheese * This suspect knows the Parinaitan Tango Appearance * This suspect has brown hair Profile * This suspect has access to the victim's room * This suspect eats Wensleydale cheese * This suspect knows the Parinaitan Tango Appearance * This suspect has brown hair Profile * This suspect has access to the victim's room * This suspect eats Wensleydale cheese * This suspect knows the Parinaitan Tango Appearance * This suspect has brown hair Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has access to the victim's room. *The killer eats Wensleydale cheese. *The killer can dance the Parinaitan Tango. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Queen's Bedroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tracking Bracelet; New Suspect: Alex Kilmer, Murder Weapon Identified: Hot Key) * Speak to Alex about the current whereabouts. (Victim Identified: Queen Selena the II) * Examine Tracking Bracelet. (New Suspect: Ian Holmes) * Talk to Ian about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Key Shop) * Investigate Key Shop. (Clues: Key Mold, Halberd) * Examine Key Mold. (Result: Murder Weapon Shape) * Examine Halberd. (New Suspect: Helen James) * Talk to Helen about protecting the victim. * Analyze Murder Weapon Shape. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer has access to the victim's room.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer eats Wensleydale cheese.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Secret Workshop. (Clues: Victim's Photo, Victim's Schedule) * Examine Victim's Photo. (New Suspect: Chloe Dearing) * Ask Chloe why she left the kingdom. (Result: Chloe eats Wensleydale cheese) * Examine Victim's Schedule. (New Suspect: Michael Flames) * Speak to Michael about singing to the victim. (Result: Michael has access to the victim's room and eats Wensleydale cheese; New Crime Scene: Counter) * Investigate Counter. (Clues: Tango Shoes, Ian's Notepad, Faded Termination Letter) * Examine Tango Shoes. (Result: Blood) * Examine Ian's Notepad. (Result: Queen's Lockdown) * Talk to Ian about locking the victim in her room. (Result: Ian has access to the victim's room and eats Wensleydale cheese) * Examine Faded Termination Letter. (Result: Helen's Termination) * Speak to Helen about being terminated from her job. (Result: Helen has access to the victim's room) * Analyze Tango Shoes. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer knows the Parinaitan Tango.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Talk to Alex about painting the victim's death. (Result: Alex has access to the victim's room, eats Wensleydale cheese, and knows the Parinaitan Tango; ''New Crime Scene: Mega Heater) * Investigate Mega Heater. (Clues: Michael's Poster, Blueprint, Broken Tiara) * Examine Michael's Poster. (Result: Victim's Threat) * Ask Michael why the victim disliked him. (Result: Michael knows the ''Parinaitan Tango) * Examine Blueprint. (Result: Murder Blueprint) * Analyze Murder Blueprint. (6:00:00) (Result: Helen's Blueprint) * Quiz Helen about planning on killing the victim (Result: Helen eats Wensleydale cheese and knows the Parinaitan Tango) * Examine Broken Tiara. (Result: Tiara) * Examine Tiara. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Chloe's Fingerprints) * Talk to Chloe about breaking her tiara. (Result: Chloe has access to the victim's room and knows the Parinaitan Tango) * Investigate Burnt Bed. (Clues: Burnt Paper, Ash-Covered Mask) * Examine Burnt Paper. (Result: DNA) * Examine Ash-Covered Mask. (Result: Hair) * Analyze Hair. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer has brown hair.) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is male.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Europe In Shambles (3/7). Europe In Shambles (3/7) * Speak to Abril about a new queen. * Investigate Key Shop. (Clues: Chloe's Notebook) * Examine Chloe's Notebook. (Result: Diary Entries) * Examine Diary Entries. (6:00:00) (Result: Chloe's Wish) * Confront Chloe about being a new queen. * Investigate Queen's Bedroom. (Clues: Dusty Safe) * Examine Dusty Safe. (Result: Priceless Tiara) * Hand Chloe her new crown. (Reward: Burger) * Talk to Alex about the Dead Writer's Society. (Reward: Parinaitan Hat) * Investigate Secret Workshop. (Clues: Alex's Pager) * Analyze Alex's Pager. (9:00:00) (Result: Foreign Language) * Talk to Arman about the message. (Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new case now!